


Play Your Part

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sexual Situation, M/M, Non-Consensual Fingering, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Coercion, dagcup, non-con, non-con dagcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Alternate ending to "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part 1." Dagur wants more than just the Dragon Eye from Hiccup, and he decides to turn it into a show. Hiccup must play the part Dagur assigned him, a part he sure as Hel didn't sign up for, or the rest of the Dragon Riders will die.





	Play Your Part

**Author's Note:**

> Another evil, disgusting Dagcup one-shot from me? You bet! Have fun reading, you guys! This was very different from what I usually do with them and I certainly had a good time.

“Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I?”

Hiccup froze up when Dagur wrapped an arm around him, pulled him close against him. The smell of him was awful, given that he’d been in prison for so long, and no matter how he smelled Hiccup didn’t  _ want  _ to be touched by him.

Dagur’s next words were quieter, closer to his ear, for Hiccup alone. “Not that you’re not a fabulous dancer.”

Hiccup cringed, shrank in on himself as best as he could with Dagur holding him close. He wanted to shout at him to stop flirting with him, wanted to hit him, make him let go of him. He didn’t do any of that though. He was paralyzed by fear and felt ridiculous for it.

“Oh, come on!” Dagur shook him a little. “You just freeze up when I touch you now? That’s no fun. Where’s that fight you always had, huh?”

Hiccup glanced at Toothless. He was a good ten feet away, but that didn’t matter when he had a ranged blast, but Dagur had positioned himself so that if the dragon tried anything he’d hit Hiccup instead. Toothless was in a fighting stance, wings spread to make himself look bigger, teeth out, growling. But there was nothing he could do for him. And his friends couldn’t help him either. They were locked up in a cage like animals, surrounded by armed Berserkers.

“Why’s that?” Dagur was close again, and his lips touched his ear. Hiccup hoped it was something his friends couldn’t see. “Scared of me? Scared of your big brother?”

“You’re not-” Hiccup started but was interrupted by a shout from Astrid.

“Let go of him! He gave you what you wanted!”

Dagur made a show of lifting the strange device to inspect it. It was in his right hand, belonging to the arm that he’d flung over Hiccup, so the motion had him wrapping his arm around his chest and pulling him closer. Gods, his arms were huge now, muscular. He could crush him if he wanted to.

“Mm, did he though?”

“D-Dagur, there was only one,” Hiccup stammered. He knew that wasn’t what he was talking about, but he had to keep up the ruse in front of his friends. They didn’t know what Dagur  _ really  _ wanted with him, why he’d  _ really  _ gone to war with Berk all those years ago. 

“Oh, brother, you know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Don’t call me that!” Hiccup had to fight now, but Dagur pulled him against his front with his arm across his body, held him there with hardly a struggle on his part.

“Let him go, Dagur!” Fishlegs yelled.

“Pretty sure I don’t want to.” Dagur switched the device to his other hand, then held out his arm. “One of you take this,” he addressed the soldiers with him. Without question, one came forward and did, and now Dagur was holding Hiccup with two arms as he squirmed. Dagur just laughed, and it felt like that sound stabbed into Hiccup’s head. He’d heard it plenty of times in his nightmares, had never actually wanted to hear it again, and especially not this close.

“What are you doing with him?!” Snotlout demanded.

“Oh, you’ll see. Hiccup here is going to put on a little show for you all.”

_ Oh gods, no, no, no, no, no.  _ Hiccup’s stomach twisted. 

“D-Dagur, not in front of them,” he pleaded quietly. If this was going to happen to him, he didn’t want his friends to see. “T-take me down below a-and do it. B-better yet: d-don’t do it at all. P-please.” He wished he hadn’t stuttered so much, wished he wasn’t actually showing that he was terrified out of his mind, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never thought he’d have to deal with Dagur again, deal with  _ this _ . He’d thought it was all behind him, but now he was being held against Dagur and there was seemingly no way out of this.

“Nah. It’ll be more fun this way.” Dagur nodded towards Toothless. “Can he understand me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” He removed his left hand from him, pointed at one of his soldiers. “You, aim your crossbow at Hiccup.”

There were calls of his name from his friends. They probably didn’t know what was truly about to happen, probably thought that he was about to be killed.

Now Dagur was talking to Toothless. “You even make a move and Hiccup dies, got it?”

Hiccup looked to Toothless, who was meeting his gaze questioningly.

“It’s okay, bud,” Hiccup somehow got out. He did the hand motion for relaxing from battle stance and then sitting. Toothless just tilted his head at him, so Hiccup stiffened his jaw and nodded firmly, doing the motion again. He didn’t want what was about to happen to him, but he certainly didn’t want to die either.

Toothless slowly folded his wings and sat, looking incredibly uneasy. His teeth were still bared.

“That’s better. And, Hiccup, if you fight me, all your friends die.” Hiccup looked to see crossbows being leveled at the cage, one for each of his friends. And there was still the one for him. His heart was pounding like it wanted to escape his body, escape so it didn’t have to endure what was coming. 

“Dagur, what the Hel are you doing?!” Astrid shouted.

“You’ll see, blondie!” 

Suddenly, Dagur was letting go of Hiccup, and Hiccup got away from him as quickly as he could, turned to face him. He was in a position like he was ready to fight, but he kept his hands from balling into fists. If he fought, his friends would die, and he knew Dagur wasn’t bluffing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the crossbow that was supposed to be on him track his movement.

“Isn’t this a fun game I set up, Hiccup?” Dagur asked with a thrilled grin, spreading his arms. “And now it’s time for that show.” He winked at him and Hiccup had to swallow back acid. “Hope you’ve been practicing your part. I sure have.”

Hiccup didn’t want to think about what that meant. There’d been other people in prison with Dagur, people he could have… And now he was going to suffer the same thing.

Dagur rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “And I’m the director too. Stage direction: take off your armor.”

“Dagur, you d-don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but I do. Now do as I say, or you’re going to lose an audience member.”

It sickened Hiccup that Dagur was making this out like a play and clearly getting a kick out of it. There was nothing he could do but listen to him though. He was utterly trapped and had no choice, so, he began removing his armor.

“Good boy,” Dagur said once it was all off and on the floor of the ship. “I bet you know what your next stage direction is. You read the script, right?”

Hiccup didn’t even have to ask him. He did know. Before he could stop and make himself think about it, he was pulling off his tunic and dropping it to the floor. 

“Hiccup, what’s going on?” one of his friends called in panic. He was too focused on what was going to happen to him to pick out who exactly it was. Besides, they were the audience. An actor wasn’t supposed to pay attention to the audience.

He hunched in on himself now that his tunic was off, terribly uncomfortable for having bared skin to Dagur. And he knew he’d be baring more. But maybe if he just thought of it as acting, as not the real him doing any of this… Maybe he’d be able to get through it.

Dagur tapped his chin. “Hm, pretty sure it said you had to stand nice and straight and let me look at you.”

Hiccup pulled in a breath and forced himself to straighten. Dagur’s eyes raked over him.

“Mm, muscles all nice and clenched,” Dagur noted. “Scared, aren’t you?”

“What do you think?” Hiccup somehow spat at him.

“Come on, Hiccup. It’s opening night,” Dagur said in disappointment. “Don’t give your audience complimentary crossbow bolts. They won’t be able to give a standing ovation.”

_ Fuck you.  _ Hiccup made sure to not let those words pass his lips. Dagur had never done anything like this before. He’d expected him to just take him forcefully, not turn it into a game, a show. Maybe he was crazier than he remembered. It  _ had  _ been a long while since he’d seen him. Memory could twist things, and Dagur could have lost a few more screws while imprisoned.

Now Dagur was striding over to him, and Hiccup could do nothing but stand there. He clenched his hands into fists, but not in a fighting motion, just to steel himself, to hide how he was beginning to shake.

Dagur took Hiccup by the waist, and Hiccup flinched, made a small, discontented noise in his throat. He’d never wanted to feel Dagur’s hands on his naked skin like this, but now they were on him, and he was much too close to him. Though, Hiccup made himself meet his gaze, jaw tightened in what he hoped looked like defiance.

“Your eyes are more beautiful than I remembered,” he said, stroking his hands over his sides. Hiccup’s friends had gone silent. They probably knew what was happening now. His right hand went up, and he trailed the back of his forefinger over his cheek. “Gods, you got so handsome.” He ran that same hand through his hair, and Hiccup did his best not to pull his head away. He didn’t feel like he could hold his gaze anymore, but then Dagur was no longer looking at his face, was looking at his bare torso instead. 

Hiccup shivered as he placed his palms flat against his stomach and ran them up and down over him, probably taking pleasure in the way his chest was heaving.

“Stage direction: put your arms around me.”

“What?” Hiccup hadn’t meant to question it, but it had come out anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was reciprocate Dagur’s touching.

“Come on, Hiccup.” Now Dagur had his hands around his back, and he pulled him right up against him. Hiccup had to fight to not turn his head away from him. His breath was in his face, the smell just as unpleasant as the rest of him. Hiccup wanted to make a snarky comment about him taking a bath first, but kept it to himself. “You read the character descriptions, right?”

“S-sorry. Don’t think I got that in th-the mail.”

“Well,” Dagur started, trailing his hands over his back, “we’re playing a loving couple who have been separated for three very,  _ very  _ long years, and they’re just so  _ happy  _ to see each other again, so put your damn arms around me.”

Swallowing hard, Hiccup somehow made himself do so, placing his hands on his back as well.

Then Dagur was tilting his head in, and Hiccup’s breaths quickened, his eyes closing. He couldn’t stop this. He had to let Dagur do whatever he wanted, had to do whatever he said.

His mouth touched his, and Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut harder. He heard Toothless growl.

_ Astrid. Just pretend you’re kissing Astrid.  _ But he couldn’t. Dagur’s lips were shaped differently, and his beard was scratching against his face. He felt his tongue prying at his lips, so he reluctantly opened his mouth for him, and his tongue delved eagerly inside. Hiccup couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. This had only ever happened in nightmares.

Dagur stopped, spoke with his lips still against his. “Hiccup, didn’t I say  _ loving  _ couple?”

_ Shit.  _ Hiccup knew what that meant, knew what he wanted him to do, so when he was kissing him again, open-mouthed, Hiccup forced himself to kiss back. He was feeling nauseous now, and he really hoped he wouldn’t be sick.

He got lost in the hot oppressiveness of Dagur’s mouth. It felt like an eternity that their lips were together, but then Dagur was pulling away and leaving Hiccup to gasp for breath. His fingers tugged on his hair, yanked his head back, and Hiccup gave a surprised yelp as Dagur’s mouth went to his neck.

“And of course,” Dagur said with his lips pressed to him, “one of us in this couple is dominant, because he’s a chief.” He nipped at him and Hiccup grunted. “And the other does exactly what the chief wants. He even calls him that.”

Hiccup felt terrified tears stinging at his eyes. “Y-yes, chief,” he breathed.

“That a boy, Hiccup. You’re getting your part down.”

Dagur began sucking at Hiccup’s throat with a groan, and it made Hiccup shudder. At the same time though, something about it felt… good.  _ No.  _ Dagur was making him feel  _ good  _ and he  _ hated  _ it.

A small moan slipped past Hiccup’s lips, and his face reddened. He ground his teeth down hard to keep in anymore sounds.

“Oh, you sensitive here, baby?” Dagur asked, sounding pleased.

_ Don’t call me that.  _

“I bet I know where else you’re sensitive.”

_ Not there. Not yet. _

But Dagur didn’t put his hand between his legs like he’d expected. Instead it ran up his torso, pinched lightly at his right nipple, making Hiccup gasp. And then, since his mouth was open now, a moan came out of him when Dagur brought his mouth back to his throat. He hated himself for making the sound.

_ No, not me. We’re acting. Just acting, just acting. It’s not real. It’s not you. _

“Guess you did get your character description,” Dagur mused against him, pinching his nipple harder. Somehow, the pain of that went down to his cock, but in the form of pleasure, and this time Hiccup clamped his mouth shut, bit on his lower lip. A whine still came out of his throat though. “Says you’re loud.”

_ Shit.  _ Dagur liked the sounds he was unintentionally making, and now he wasn’t allowed to hold them in. He had to go with everything he said or one of his friends could die.

Dagur kissed lower, bit at his collarbone while playing with his nipple, and Hiccup’s hold on Dagur tightened, just so he could brace himself. Mortification was burning a hole right through his stomach. He couldn’t believe his friends were witnessing this, that complete strangers that would kill said friends were witnessing it as well. But maybe it would be best for him to put them out of his mind. As Dagur had said, they were the audience, and actors usually pretended the audience wasn’t there, right? That was something one of the twins would know, but it wasn’t like he could ask them. 

Dagur’s hand went around to his back, and his mouth replaced his fingers on his now-hardened nipple. He used the hand on his back to push him towards his mouth. All Hiccup was allowed to do was moan at his attentions. His pants were feeling too tight now, and added on to the hatred for himself was the hatred for his body. Of course, above all that was hatred towards Dagur for doing this to him.

He sucked and nipped and licked, leaving his nipple reddened and probably on the way to bruising before moving his head to do the same to the other. His other hand was no longer in his hair, but was running down his body, and he gripped at his ass, forced his hips into his. Hiccup groaned in despair at the feeling of Dagur’s erection through his torn and dirty clothes. Dagur, evidently, derived pleasure from it, as he began grinding against him. The action just made Hiccup whimper.

Dagur brought his head up from Hiccup’s heaving chest, ran parted lips over his jaw before speaking. His voice was low and heavy with arousal.

“Ooh, baby, do you want me?”

Hiccup had no choice. “Yes, chief.”

Dagur stopped grinding on him, but Hiccup knew worse was about to come.

“Now, let’s see how this-” he was very suddenly squeezing at Hiccup’s cock through his pants and Hiccup jumped and yelped- “has turned out. Must have grown nicely in the past three years, just like the rest of you.” He groped at him. “Definitely feels like it.”

Hiccup almost begged him not to, but he was sure an all-out no would get one of his friends killed. There was heat in his neck and his face, his stomach feeling like it was sucking in on itself. His friends and Dagur’s soldiers were going to see him naked, were going to see him be humiliated more than he already was…  were going to see him raped.  _ Dagur  _ was going to see him naked, was going to be the one causing the humiliation, was going to be the one  _ raping  _ him. Three years ago he’d feared that such a thing was going to happen to him, but that fear had gone away with Dagur, but now his fears were being realized. He wanted to scream, to cry, to beg him not to, to  _ fight  _ him, but he had to play his part.

Then Dagur’s huge hand was in his pants, was touching his cock, wrapping around it and pulling it free. Hiccup couldn’t keep in a whimper as he felt Dagur’s eyes on him there. He still had his eyes closed from when Dagur had kissed him. He didn’t want to look at Dagur, didn’t want to see all that was happening to him.

“Wow,” Dagur said quite loudly. “Who knew you’d get nice and big like this, huh?” He pumped his hand slowly over him and Hiccup moaned, tears of terror and humiliation leaking free. This was happening. This was actually happening. 

Then Dagur was pulling his pants farther down his thighs to bare his ass and the entirety of his genitals, and Hiccup could do nothing but helplessly clutch at the fabric of his tunic.

“Nice balls too,” Dagur said, sounding thoroughly entertained, still stroking him. He leaned in so that his mouth was at his ear. “Am I the first person to touch you here?” It was a whisper, so Dagur just wanted to know for himself.

Hiccup didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. It was strangely intimate how Dagur wanted to keep that between them after having made everything else public. It was a secret between them and only them, even in front of an audience.

Dagur chuckled right into his ear and it made him shudder rather violently. Then his tongue was on one cheek, lapping up his tears. “You’re beautiful, Hiccup,” he breathed. “So beautiful. Now be a good stage-partner and finish undressing yourself.” He backed away to let him do so and Hiccup was able to let go of him. Then he did as he said with trembling fingers.

Hiccup straightened, stood naked in front of Dagur, hands clenched at his sides though all he wanted to do was cover himself. That’s not what his “character” would do though. He looked to Dagur, breathing hard, studying his expressions as he looked him over. There was a hunger and satisfaction in his eyes, and a twisted smile on his lips. He came close again, circling around him. Then he was touching him, tracing fingers over his back, his ass. Hiccup made a strange noise in his throat as he held back a terrified sob. He almost wanted to glance at his friends, to see how they were reacting to all of this, if they were actually watching or if they had their eyes closed, but he just stared straight ahead through a sheen of tears.

Hiccup felt like he couldn’t breathe as he heard Dagur undoing his belt, and then it thumped down to the deck of the ship. He came around to his front again and pulled off his tunic. Hiccup didn’t want to see any part of his body, but he found himself looking at him, not to admire, but to see what he’d have to deal with. Dagur may have been shorter than him, but he had so much more muscle, more mass. It was terrifying to look at, and Hiccup doubted he would be gentle with him. There was only brutality in him.

“So, Hiccup, what does the script say you do next?”

“I-I forgot,” Hiccup told him, his voice hardly coming out.

“Then as the director, I’ll help you out. Get on all fours. Kiss my boots because you missed me so much.”

Hiccup did let out a sob now, and Toothless growled quite loudly at the sound. Hiccup glanced to him as he lowered himself onto his hands and knees, just to make sure he wasn’t going to attack. He’d moved from his sitting position, was standing, looking ready to.

“Mr. Night Fury, you’re not a cast-member,” Dagur chided. “And I really don’t want to have to call in Hiccup’s understudy.”

Hiccup looked to Toothless, shook his head. “Please don’t, Toothless,” he got out brokenly. “Please don’t. Sit back down.”

Toothless made a very upset rumbling sound, but luckily did as he was told. Now it was Hiccup’s turn to do the same. 

He didn’t know how he made himself kiss Dagur’s boots, but he did. As he was doing it, he heard a shuffle of fabric from above him, a sigh from Dagur. He was getting off to this of course.

“That’s it, baby.” Dagur suddenly had a hand in his hair and yanked on it, pulling him up onto his knees, and Hiccup hurriedly shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see his cock. “Now, how does the scene continue?”

Hiccup knew how Dagur wanted it to continue, knew what he wanted him to do next, but he didn’t know if he could bring himself to do it. Dagur hadn’t asked him a yes or no question, but he managed to shake his head a little.

Dagur sighed in what sounded like resignation. “Shoot the blonde bitch.”

_ No! _

“Which one? There’s two of them.”

Suddenly, Hiccup had Dagur’s cock in his mouth. He’d made himself do it, lunged for it like he was hungry for it. He was thick and he didn’t like the way it spread his jaw, but hopefully he’d acted in time. Hopefully now Dagur wouldn’t have either Ruffnut or Astrid killed. He was pretty sure he’d meant Astrid.

Dagur groaned in pleasure. “Never mind.” He loosened his hold on Hiccup’s hair, massaged his scalp. “That’s it, Hiccup,” he crooned. “That’s it. What a good boy. Now just listen to everything I say, alright?”

Hiccup tried to make an affirmative noise around him to show that he understood, and Dagur hissed out a breath at it, probably enjoying the vibrations of his voice.

“First thing’s first: open your eyes.”

Hiccup wanted to groan in upset. That was definitely  _ not  _ something he wanted to do, but he did anyway, was met with the shaft of Dagur’s cock and his pubic hair. He suddenly had to pull his mouth off of him to breathe, turning his head away, feeling like he was going to be sick. He chanced a look at his friends as he panted. Fishlegs and Ruffnut both had their eyes closed, but everyone else had their eyes open, wearing varied expressions of horror. Hiccup wished he could say something to them, wished he could reach them. Though they were technically on the same level, Dagur really had worked to make them feel completely separated, make him feel like he was on some sort of stage.

A bruising grip under his chin pulled his head back around.

“Don’t pay attention to the audience, Hiccup. Not yet at least. Save that for the finale.” 

Hiccup swallowed hard as he stared at Dagur’s cock. He couldn’t meet him in the eye while he was like this, naked and down on his knees in front of him. He felt like he was going to just die from humiliation. He almost hoped that he would.

Big was a good word to describe it, probably. It wasn’t like Hiccup actually knew the sizes of other people’s cocks, but with it right in front of him, that’s what it seemed to be. He tried telling himself that maybe he just seemed bigger because he knew he was going to have it in him and was afraid. Fear could mess with perception. He knew that. Maybe that was what was happening. 

“Take it in your hand.”

Hiccup reached his left hand up to do so, gripped tentatively at the base. No, his fear wasn’t messing with his perception. His girth really was the size he was seeing it as. And he was going to have that inside him. He tried to find at least a little good in it; Dagur wasn’t as long as him, probably about an inch or so shorter. 

“Stroke me like I did you,” Dagur ordered, releasing his chin. “Lovingly now. Remember? Happy couple that’s so relieved to be seeing each other again.”

How was Hiccup supposed to get anything even relatively close to  _ love  _ across like  _ this _ , when this was the absolute last thing he wanted to be  _ doing? _ Though, he had to try, so he did. His strokes were clumsy at first. He’d never handled a cock save for his own, and he was more than reluctant to do so. 

“Lick me. From the bottom all the way up.”

Now Hiccup had his hand on the head of Dagur’s cock to position it correctly to lick over the underside of him like he’d ordered him too. He tried his absolute best to ignore the taste of him, the feeling of him under his tongue. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” One of Dagur’s hands was back in his hair. “Lick me  _ all  _ over, baby. Your motivation? I’m a tasty treat you’re craving.” He shrieked out a laugh, and Hiccup wanted to bite him at the ridiculous comment. Though, all he could do was imagine biting him and causing him pain as he continued licking at him. That was new for Hiccup: wanting to cause someone pain, but he figured it made sense in this situation.

“Now put me in your mouth. And make eye contact.”

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment before doing as he was told, taking the head of Dagur’s cock into his mouth and making his eyes go up to meet his. Something inside of him shriveled up and died at that gaze. Dagur was looking at him like he hadn’t eaten in ages and he was the only edible thing around. 

Now Dagur was gripping at his head with two hands, and Hiccup was frightened that he was going to make him take him all the way in. He probably would, but at the moment, that wasn’t what he ordered him to do.

“Bob your head.”

Hiccup did, and Dagur groaned at the motion. Hiccup couldn’t stand having eye contact with him in this position. He’d never before felt so humiliated in his life, and hated seeing the satisfaction and awe and pleasure on his face. It was pleasure that he was causing, that he didn’t want to be causing. 

“Fuck, that’s it, baby. Gotta get this all nice and wet.”

Hiccup made a sound at that, hoping Dagur wouldn’t be able to tell that it was a discontented one. He probably didn’t care right now, not when he had his mouth on him like this. All arousal had fled Hiccup’s body, and he was perfectly fine with that. Though, he feared that Dagur would try to make him aroused again. He seemed to have liked it when he was.

“Use your hand on the rest of me,” Dagur told him. “Make me feel good. Come on.”

Hiccup almost glared at him, but managed to keep himself from it as he did as he was told, stroking the rest of Dagur’s length that wasn’t in his mouth. He tried to ignore the breathy sounds of pleasure coming from Dagur’s parted lips, the pure, twisted satisfaction in his eyes. The gods only knew what Dagur saw in Hiccup’s: shame, humiliation, probably. Hatred, anger. He felt like Dagur was staring into his soul, and he wanted to somehow lock himself away from that, hide away and shut himself down so he couldn’t see, but now that the door was open, he could see all that he wanted. Hiccup got the unnerving feeling he was viewing part of Dagur’s as well, and he didn’t like what he saw in the slightest. It was dark in there, deformed, contorted out of proper human likeness. He saw his obsession for him, and it had shivers trailing up his spine like cold fingers. 

_ “Every day for three years I thought about you.” _

Hiccup had certainly tried not to think about Dagur, but he had, unwittingly. He’d pop into his head at random moments, invade his thoughts like he’d invaded his home to try to take him. He’d wake from nightmares of Dagur doing exactly this to him, nightmares of him killing Toothless, his friends. It might not have been every day, but Dagur had still been in Hiccup’s mind for the past three years. And now he was in his body and staring into his soul. 

Dagur suddenly pushed on Hiccup’s head, bringing him an inch or so forward, completely filling his mouth. Hiccup grunted, grabbed at his thighs in a panic. For a second he pushed back, but then he remembered his friends, remembered his “character.” He didn’t want to just succumb like this though, didn’t want to have Dagur down his  _ throat _ , but he had to.

“Good boy, Hiccup. Stay in character.”

Staying in character meant letting Dagur push him forward till he was touching the back of his throat and he was choking. It meant letting him continue past that point, into his throat, and gods, he just wanted to fight him, push back against him, bite him, but he could do nothing but kneel there and choke. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Dagur wouldn’t reprimand him for it or do worse, but he didn’t.

Then Hiccup’s nose was pressed into Dagur’s pelvis and his scent was all around him and his taste in him and he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . He was still choking, throat convulsing in an attempt to rid itself of its invader. Hiccup gripped hard at Dagur’s thighs, shuddering and shaking in both restraint and discomfort. 

_ Can’t fight him. I can’t fight him. _

Hiccup came up with a strange idea. Maybe he could actually try to get in character and forget himself, be the person Dagur wanted him to be just for now. 

_ You love him, you love him. You haven’t seen him in three years and you missed him. Come on!  _ Hiccup was basically shouting it at himself inside his head.

Those thoughts shattered though when Dagur began to rock his hips, the shards of them stabbing into him to let reality bleed in in torrents. It hurt, and he was  _ still  _ choking, and he couldn’t breathe, and this was  _ Dagur  _ doing this to him, and that was his  _ cock  _ in his  _ mouth.  _ Hiccup was crying again, or maybe he just hadn’t stopped. He’d lost track of it. 

Finally, when Hiccup felt he was on the verge of fainting, Dagur released him. Hiccup pulled himself back, putting a hand to his throat, sucking in air. Dagur simply chuckled, petting his hair with one hand, and the motion felt terribly degrading. 

“Let’s get you prepped for the really good part, shall we?”

Panic clenched tight around Hiccup’s heart, and he began to shake his head before he remembered himself and nodded.

“Awesome. The director - that’s me- says to face the audience on your hands and knees,” Dagur said. “Gotta let them see your pretty face.” Dagur’s hand ran down to touch his cheek as he said that, and Hiccup opened his eyes to watch his movements when his hand left him, saw him bring his forefinger to his mouth and suck on his tears. “Mm, nice and salty,” he commented, making Hiccup’s stomach twist in revulsion. “Now do as I said.”

“Y-yes, chief,” Hiccup complied hoarsely. He closed his eyes as he got on his hands and knees in front of his friends and faced them. He hung his head so they couldn’t see his face and he didn’t have to see them.

Dagur knelt down behind him, suddenly grabbed at his hair and wrenched his head up, and Hiccup yelped. “Head up. Expressions are a big part of the show after all.”

Hiccup almost told him right then and there that he hated him. He clamped his mouth shut instead though, and made sure to keep his eyes closed. Dagur had said nothing about opening them.

Hiccup whimpered as Dagur’s hands ran in - what seemed like revered - exploration over his ass. Then he flinched as Dagur very suddenly spit on him, on his… and then his fingers were there, rubbing over the tightly clenched ring of muscle. Gods, that felt strange, and the violation sent a shudder through him.

Then the violation just grew worse. Dagur stuck his other hand between his legs and groped at his cock.

“Come on. Get this hard again. The script says you want me.”

“I-I can’t control that,” Hiccup panted. “You know- know that.”  _ Stop touching me. Please stop touching me. _

“Guess I’ll control it for you then.” 

Dagur began stroking him, twisting his hand around the head of his length each time he reached it. Hiccup’s body didn’t care that what was happening to him was unwanted and horrific. All it knew was that Dagur’s ministrations felt  _ really  _ good, and so he steadily hardened in his hand. Hiccup moaned loudly in pleasure and despair at it, sobbed. 

“That’s it, baby.”

Hiccup still had his eyes tightly shut, but he almost wanted to open them, wanted to look at his friends and see how they were reacting to all of this. Certainly some of them must have still been watching. Dagur would have gotten mad if they weren’t. It was odd: Hiccup didn’t want them to watch, but at the same time he did. Now that he was paying attention to them, he could feel eyes on him, and it comforted him and humiliated him all at the same time - he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t being left to Dagur alone, but at the same time, he wanted that. Everything he was feeling was so contradictory he just wanted to scream. 

Hiccup opened his eyes, looked first at the crossbow trained on him, down the length of the bolt. Then he looked back over his shoulder at Toothless. He’d remained sitting, which was good, or else that bolt would pierce Hiccup and end his life. Luckily, Dagur didn’t catch the movement from him, and he faced forward again, put his gaze upwards towards his friends. Astrid stood at the door of the cage, a crossbow held inches from the side of her head, and Hiccup somehow met her gaze. There were tears in her eyes, on her face, and she abruptly turned her head away when Hiccup looked at her. 

Hiccup looked to Snotlout next, who’d removed that ridiculous hair from his helmet and was looking at him with the most pained and apologetic expression Hiccup had ever seen on him. He mouthed something to him:

_ “I’m sorry, Hiccup.” _

Hiccup shook his head a little, trying to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that he’d get through this, that he’d be  _ okay.  _ That last part was a lie of course, a lie to himself and to his friends. 

Hiccup was going to look at the rest of his friends, but then Dagur’s finger was in him, and he cried out in shock, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

“Hiccup, what did I say about keeping your head up?”

_ Gods, please stop _ , Hiccup thought desperately as he lifted his head back up, keeping his eyes closed.

Dagur pushed his finger farther into him, and it burned with hardly any lubricant. Then he had his finger all the way in, and Hiccup was sure he would have lost his erection from the pure revulsion he felt at it if not for the fact that Dagur was still touching his cock.

“Shit, you’re tight in there,” Dagur commented. “Can’t wait to have my dick in you.”

“Shut u-”

“Excuse me?”

“Um, I mean,  _ ah…  _ N-neither can I.” Hiccup had forgotten himself in a moment of pure disgust and panic, forgotten his role, but he couldn’t do that. He had to keep playing his part until Dagur was satisfied with him.

“Good boy.” Dagur withdrew his finger, patted his ass in a degrading manner. “Can’t have you forgetting your lines.”

Hiccup gritted his teeth as a rather generous amount of spit suddenly landed on him and Dagur used his fingers to coat his rim with it. Then he plunged two fingers inside and Hiccup yelped at the pain of it. Dagur didn’t care of course and just continued forcing his way into him until both fingers were fully sheathed in them. Then he curled them down inside of him, touched  _ something  _ that had sparks flashing behind Hiccup’s eyelids and a cry leaving his mouth as pleasure burst hot through his body. He trembled with it, grew weak, and he crashed down onto his elbows. He absolutely hated the position, as it just left his ass sticking up, but Dagur was still touching that spot and the pleasure was still coming and he couldn’t hope to hold himself up through it. He hated the way he was moaning at it, the way he’d just  _ crumbled _ . What was that inside him that was doing this to him?

“Oh yeah, you like that, you little slut.”

Hiccup’s face burned at the name, and it wasn’t a question, but he knew Dagur wanted an answer anyway.

“Yes, Dagur,” he squeaked out.

Dagur’s mouth roamed over his ass as he continued what he was doing with his hands, and Hiccup was helpless to him and the pleasure. He was rubbing at whatever that thing was now while stroking his cock, and his body loved it. He let his voice pour free from his mouth, knowing he wasn’t allowed to do anything else. 

“You gonna cum, baby?”

Hiccup  _ loathed  _ his body; he was. The pleasure was building and everything was tightening and burning in such a good way and he’d never hated anything more. 

“Yeah,” he gasped in answer.

“Good. Need something to use other than spit.” 

Hiccup couldn’t figure out if he was feeling disgusted or relieved. On the one hand, it probably wouldn’t hurt as much with more lubricant, but on the other, it was his… He shuddered, and this time didn’t bother trying to put a reason behind it.

Hiccup shouted as his climax overtook him, and Dagur cupped his hand over the head of his cock to catch as much of his seed as he could.

“That’s it, baby. Cum into my hand.”

Hiccup noticed some new sensations with this orgasm. It was more intense than any he’d had before, and his passage was clenching tight around Dagur’s fingers before releasing and doing it again, almost like it wanted them there.

Then it was done and Dagur was pulling his hands away, leaving Hiccup panting. There was praise from him that he couldn’t make sense of through the buzzing in his head. 

The first thing Hiccup heard when he came back to himself was far from pleasant: a pleased moan from Dagur, then: “ _ Fuck _ , your cum is so hot. And there’s so much of it.” He laughed. “Saving it all for me, were you? Well, hope there’s more in there because we’re not done yet.”

“Oh gods.” Hiccup hadn’t meant to say it out loud as he got his hands under him again, but Dagur didn’t seem to care that it was an exclamation of upset. He just stood, leaned over to trail fingers over Hiccup’s back. Then he giggled.

“Sorry, there’s a - ha! - joke in the script.” Dagur snorted, and Hiccup turned his head away as Dagur crouched down by his face. “Wanna ride my dragon?”

_ No, no, no, no, no!  _

Instead of fighting or yelling like he wanted to do, Hiccup somehow made himself sigh. He had to stay in character as best as he could to get through this, to keep his friends alive. “You and your stupid jokes.” He made himself turn his head to Dagur, look at him now.

Dagur took him under the chin. “You missed them, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” 

Then Dagur was kissing him and Hiccup, or, Hiccup’s character, was kissing back. Dagur grabbed at him, laid himself down on his back and pulled him on top of him. Hiccup flinched at the way their genitals rubbed together, at the way their bodies touched. He could feel every bit of Dagur and he couldn’t  _ stand  _ it.

Dagur released his mouth. “Okay, straighten and straddle me. It’s dragon riding time, dragon conqueror.”

If Hiccup hadn’t already been planning on killing Dagur for the molestation and the rape, he was now certainly going to kill him for the words coming out of his mouth. They aggravated him to no end, but he just had to go with it.

Hiccup did as he was told, laid his hands on Dagur’s stomach to brace himself.

“Lift yourself up so I can get my dick in the right place.”

Hiccup did, breathing hard, ice sliding through his veins even as heat engulfed his stomach and chest. He felt like his very skin was burning. Dagur’s hand went between them to position his cock. Oh gods, this was about to happen. This was actually about to happen.

“Now sit on it, and keep your eyes on me.”

Hiccup hated that order, hated that he had to do this, but even worse was that he had to keep eye contact while doing so. 

He couldn’t move. His legs were just trembling as he held himself there over Dagur.

“Hiccup, you don’t want to thin the audience, do you?” The hand that was still on him traveled down to take ahold of his hip.

Hiccup shook his head, an ache in his throat that could have been from impending sobs or the pounding it had taken - maybe both.

_ I can do this, I can do this. _

Hiccup tried not to see Dagur’s eyes, the burning lust in them, the terrible satisfaction. He couldn’t look in the direction of his friends, but he’d seen the weapons leveled at them. So, instead of Dagur’s eyes, he tried to see each crossbow inches from his friends heads, ready to kill them if Dagur gave the order, if he didn’t do this, if he didn’t do this in  _ front  _ of them. They would die if he didn’t participate in his own rape.

Hiccup slowly lowered himself, paused when he felt the head of Dagur’s cock pressing at his hole, but then took a deep breath and pushed on. He gasped as it entered him, as it burned and stretched him. He tried to make himself go down further, but he just couldn’t. It hurt so much and shouldn’t have  _ been  _ there. He wanted it out, wanted to just lift himself off of Dagur and kick him in the face with his prosthetic until his brains were leaking out of his crushed skull. He wasn’t used to thoughts this graphic and violent, but it was what Dagur deserved.

“Come on, baby, all the way.”

“I-it hurts,” Hiccup stated plainly.

“It won’t hurt forever.” Dagur stroked his hip in an attempt at a soothing gesture. “Just have to get it all the way in. Go on. I’m sure you want  _ all  _ audience members present, right?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah. Y-yeah I do.”

“You got this, Hiccup. Come on.”

Hiccup hated how Dagur was encouraging him to do this. Why did he want him to do this of his own volition rather than just taking him, slamming him down, and having his way with him? Maybe to aid in his delusion that Hiccup wanted him?

“Hiccup, you don’t have to do this for us!” Astrid suddenly shouted.

“Does it look like I have a choice?” Hiccup called back weakly. “Either way he gets what he wants, but at least this way, you get to live.” And, with no further words or hesitation, Hiccup forced himself down onto Dagur’s cock. Then he sat there on top of him, gasping at the pain of it. It felt like a hot metal rod had been shoved into his body.

“You sure it won’t hurt forever?” Hiccup asked Dagur quietly, desperately, the words only for him. 

Dagur had a grip on both his hips now, was stroking his thumbs over him. “I’m sure. I know from experience. It’ll be okay.”

Hiccup didn’t understand this, how he could have conversation with Dagur in the middle of this, how it could just stay between the two of them. Then there was the fact that he was telling him it was going to be okay. How was any of this okay?

And what did he mean he knew from experience? Maybe… Maybe Dagur had been on the receiving end of this before. Maybe he hadn’t just been the rapist in prison, but the victim as well.

“Then why are you doing this to me?” Hiccup whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. He figured he had put two and two together by Dagur saying he’d experienced this before. “If you know how bad it is…” He didn’t know how to continue. He wasn’t begging exactly, but he was afraid if he kept on talking it would turn into that.

“Because I want you, Hiccup.” There was a hunger in his eyes that made all the looks before it seem tame by comparison. “Because I want all of you. Now, what do you think your character would do next?”

Hiccup didn’t have the slightest clue. He’d never had sex before, and every time he’d imagined it, he’d seen it happening with Astrid, not anything like this. He wasn’t sure if he liked men or not, if he would truly have sex with one of his own volition. It wasn’t like he took the time to think about how this kind of thing worked. He knew how to have sex with a woman, but a man? That was something else entirely.

“I don’t know.”

“Well sitting there motionless isn’t going to do anything for either of us,” Dagur huffed. “Rock your hips.  _ Ride  _ me. I’ve seen you fly. You don’t just sit motionless on top of that dragon. You move with it, so  _ move. _ ”

Hiccup didn’t know how he was supposed to move with Dagur burning inside of his body, felt like everything in him had stiffened up at it, but he somehow made himself do it, giving a cry at the first movement. It hurt, but Dagur’s cock had touched that thing inside of himself, and pleasure had burst through the pain for an instant.

“Yeah, just like that. Keep moving. Make yourself feel good.”

Hiccup tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he did so, unable to bear looking at Dagur anymore, and Dagur seemed to be just fine with that, probably thinking he looked good in this position or something. His movements were slow as he tried to get used to the feeling of Dagur’s cock inside of him, and Dagur actually seemed content to let him do it at his own pace, which was odd for him. He was usually so impatient.

“That’s it. Get used to me in there. Shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Dagur groaned, tightened his hold on his hips, almost to the point of pain. “Think you’re the tightest person I’ve been in.”

Hiccup really didn’t want Dagur comparing this to any of his previous sexual experiences. He doubted any of those had been consensual either. Had the man  _ ever  _ had consensual sex in his life? Was that a thing Dagur did, or did he just take and take and not give a damn about what anybody else said?

Every once in a while, Hiccup found that his movements rubbed Dagur’s cock against that spot inside of him, and the stimulation left him moaning with his cock growing hard again. The pain was steadily beginning to fade as his body reluctantly accepted what was happening, accepted what was inside it. Hiccup was in a mixed state of every other thought being in shock that he had Dagur inside of him, the other thoughts in complete disbelief and denial. This was happening, this wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be real, this was real, this was acting, this wasn’t truly acting. But no matter how hard he tried, the truth of the matter was that, Hiccup was losing his virginity to Dagur, was being  _ raped  _ by him, raped for the first and hopefully last time in his life.

“You getting used to me in there?”

Hiccup could do nothing but nod, panting, moans leaking into his breaths.

“Good.” Dagur abruptly sat up, clutching at Hiccup’s back, and Hiccup made himself put his arms around Dagur’s neck. “Now bounce.”

Somehow, Hiccup did it, though it was slow and weak and tentative at first. The pain came back at his movements, spurred on by the friction, but he figured it could have been worse. At least Dagur was wet inside of him, wet from his own cum. No matter how it disgusted him, it was useful in causing him less torment.

“ _ Oh _ , you’re a good boy. Such a good boy.  _ Fuck! _ ” Dagur grabbed at the back of Hiccup’s head, yanked him forward into a kiss. It was sloppy, the both of them panting and moaning, barely able to stay connected, saliva dripping down between them. 

“Now go faster,” Dagur ordered. “You’re doing a damn good job. Dragon riding taught you how to use those hips, I see.”

Ignoring the dragon comment from Dagur, Hiccup somehow forced himself to speed up. The sound of skin against skin was quite audible now: the slide, the friction, the slapping, and he hated all of it, wanted to block his ears to get away from all the sounds of this, the sounds of Dagur’s pleasure, of his  _ own  _ pleasure. Why did this have to feel good? Sure, he’d hated it when it had hurt, but at least that wasn’t all that confusing. Unwanted pain from an enemy made sense. Unwanted pleasure on the other hand… well, that was shattering his emotions to bits, and he didn’t know how he was going to piece them back together afterwards.

At some point, Dagur wanted them to change positions, and they did. Hiccup was back on all fours, facing his friends, and Dagur was over him, gripping his hips to the point of bruising, plunging his cock back into him without mercy. He was thrusting hard, pounding out three plus years of frustration. He’d wanted him for a while now, and now he was getting him. 

Every time Hiccup lowered his head, Dagur would just reach over and wrench on his hair to keep it up, to keep his face visible to his friends. He could hear what he thought was crying from them, growls from Toothless that made him nervous. If Toothless moved… He opened his eyes to look at the crossbow directed at him.

“T-Toothless, stay sitting,” Hiccup ordered. “I’ll be okay. I’ll be-  _ argh! _ \- okay!” The pain was back. Bad, so bad, and Dagur wasn’t stopping, seemed to be going harder if anything else. It felt like he was being torn in two, like he had a spear shoved right up through his core, a spear that for some reason had the ability to cause pleasure just as much as pain. His cock was still hard, was leaking precum, and fire was burning in his stomach and all the way up his spine.

“ _ Fuck! Hiccup! _ ” That was all the warning Hiccup got before Dagur shoved himself deep, probably the deepest he’d ever been, and then a hot liquid began to release into him as Dagur’s cock throbbed. Hiccup sobbed in despair at it.  _ More  _ of Dagur in him now.

And then it was done. At least, Hiccup hoped it was done. Dagur remained in him for a few more moments before pulling out with a slopping sound that had Hiccup cringing. He was sure there was his own blood in the mixture of bodily fluids.

“Shit, that was so good,” Dagur announced breathlessly. “You’ve got one Hel of an ass.”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Besides, he would have been interrupted, because Dagur was grabbing him around the waist and pinning him to the deck on his back.

“But you’re still not finished, are you?”

“What? Me? I’m all good,” Hiccup got out in a panic. “Came once already, didn’t I?”

Hiccup tilted his head away as Dagur took ahold of his cock.

“Just one more time. Okay, baby? I want to see your face when you do.”

And so now Hiccup was left with Dagur straddling him and pumping his cock, and Hiccup could do nothing but curl his hands into fists as he kept his arms beside him. Then Dagur was over him, kissing and biting at his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, any bit of skin he could reach, and Hiccup’s skin crawled. He wanted to recede into himself, sink all the way through the ship and into the frigid ocean to go numb and unfeeling in the water. He didn’t want to feel. All this sensation was too much: the sensation of Dagur’s cum dripping from his hole, the burning and throbbing left inside of him from his length, his skin touching his, his mouth, his hands, his smell. Would that smell every leave him? He felt that, with each second he spent with it, it added an eternity to how long he’d live with it. Forever. He’d have Dagur’s smell forever, his touch, his violation of him.

Hiccup’s body eventually did what Dagur wanted it to with all his careful attention, and Hiccup’s hips went up into his hand without his consent as he shouted with his release. Then he fell back to the deck, hoping and praying that it was done. Dagur had released his cock, was stroking his hand over his stomach, seemingly not caring about how he was now spreading cum all over him. Maybe that’s what he wanted to do. 

Then he was kissing him, hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth, and Hiccup’s “character” responded with as much forced enthusiasm as the actor could muster, because that’s all this had been. An act. A show.

“Now, a treat from the director for you doing so well,” Dagur told him, caressing his cheek with a finger. “I’ll let you and all your friends go as long as I get to keep that thing you found.”

Hiccup didn’t have to think about it. Being held captive by Dagur would mean more of this, more of  _ him _ , and he couldn’t handle that.

“K-keep it.”

“Excellent.”

Then Dagur stood off of him, tucked himself back into his pants. He stretched his arms as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. “End scene. Lower the crossbows. We’re all done here.”

Hiccup found that he couldn’t move for some reason, that all he could do was lay there on the deck of the ship and watch Dagur’s movements. He leaned over to pick up his tunic and put it back on, and Hiccup was glad that he was fully clothed now. He wished he was though. He wished he had something to clean himself off with. He was frozen there. He wouldn’t move until Dagur was gone.

“Thanks for being a good stage partner.” Dagur got down to his level, wrapped his arm around the back of his neck to lift him up, close to his lips. “You played your part well, Hiccup. Who knows? Maybe we’ll do this show again in the future. I quite liked it.”

“I-” Hiccup’s attempt at a protest was swallowed by Dagur’s mouth. He wanted to bite him, and maybe he could now that the crossbows were all lowered, but that would probably just gain him harm to himself, and he was hurting enough as it was. He could feel bruises forming on him from Dagur’s strong grip.

“Now, later, brother. I’ll see you again.”

And, just like that, Dagur and his soldiers left, climbing over the side of the ship and hopping onto the vessel they’d stolen from Johann. Hiccup sat up, just watched them go. He couldn’t bring himself to care that Dagur had gotten that device. He was suddenly feeling very numb inside.

“Hiccup?” The call of his name was tentative, from Fishlegs. He looked over towards them. It looked like he wanted to say more, like he wanted to ask him how he was doing, but that was a stupid question and they all knew it.

Hiccup stood, looked himself over. Where had his emotions gone? Had he somehow locked them away for now? He felt wrong, mechanical. There was thought, but no feeling attached to it.

“I… I need something to clean myself with.” His voice was hoarse, both from the damage to his throat and the constant sounds he’d been making. Now he was beginning to feel something; humiliation was creeping back in. He’d been loud about it, and his friends had heard. They’d seen too, seen how he reaction to pleasure and pain.

“Here.” Tuffnut was reaching out through the bars of the cage, passing him his vest. Hiccup gratefully took it.

It seemed silly given that they’d already seen everything, but: “Can you please turn your backs?”

The Dragon Riders did so without question, and Hiccup was left with privacy to clean himself up, to erase the remnants of his body’s desecration. He was bleeding. Dagur had torn him. That didn’t come as a surprise to him. Gentle wasn’t a thing Dagur was good at.

He dressed slowly, thoughtlessly, donned his armor. Did any of it really matter though? All his clothes could just be pulled off of him, or he could be forced to take them off for someone.

Toothless was by Hiccup as he went to the cage to figure out how to unlatch it. His friends were paying attention now, were giving him authentic, gentle encouragement to get the door open. Toothless was nuzzling him in the side, making concerned cooing noises, but Hiccup paid attention to none of that. He just had to get the cage open, had to get his friends free.

The door swung open with a shriek of metal, and Hiccup collapsed into the nearest arms available. He didn’t know who was holding him, and then he felt all of his friends and his dragon around him in a protective circle, all touching him, holding him. He felt safe like that, protected from the rest of the world, protected from Dagur.

Hiccup was done playing his part, so now he could be Hiccup again.

And Hiccup cried in his friends’ arms.  
  



End file.
